narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinwa, Hebi
Hebi Shinwa Hebi Shinwa (しんわ、へび) is one of the main origional characters in the Introductions: Hinote Hazukashi , Troublesome Shadows Arc , and Missing-Nin: Dante Uchiha Retrieval Arc. He isn't seen again until the Surging Sands Arc in Part II. He is one of the most prominate characters in fan-fiction by saber_fang_wolf. Background As a child, Hebi understood hard work and strength were very important qualities to have. He lived with his father Sakumaru, an out of work carpenter, just on the inside of the Western wall in the villiage. However it was his father's wish for him to become a shinobi and not a carpenter as Hebi wanted. Hebi was social in the academy, yet lacked scholastically. He was often seen skipping or sleeping through classes and the classes he did attend, his attention was often elsewhere. However Hebi did graduate the academy, just barely though with low marks. It wasn't until his father's suicide that he became very introverted and disliked being in the village, often he was only there for training or missions. Personality During the academy Hebi was seen hanging with several other students, however he didn't have any real friends. He's very laid back and enjoys napping in trees when not doing anything important. Hebi believes in a strict hard work ethic and is often seen lugging around tree-trunks to keep from practicing his ninjutsu. Despite being depressed by his father's suicide and becoming very introverted, Hebi doesn't give up training. He is seen packing large objects throughout the village when he must be out. Appearance Hebi is rather large and robust, often intemidating other shinobi just with his sheer size. He is seen wearing a carpenter's work clothes and a large brown overcoat. (Part I) When Hebi returns to the village during the Surging Sands Arc after training, he is seen in a more relaxed attire. Wearing a brown shirt with a white or sometimes black symbol on it, thick work boots, brown pants, and sometimes work gloves (Part II). Hebi has only grown in size, having brown eyes and black hair, wearing his headband on his left arm. Part I Introductions: Hinote Hazukashi Arc Hebi is seen distant from most everyone during the time that his sensei Hinote Hazukashi is away on envoy missions in the Sunagakure. He later became friends and developed a strong bond with Yami Kokoro, a shinobi assigned to his squad. During this period, Hebi and Yami were often seen sparing thoughout the village with rolling battles...attacking eachother unexpededly and sometimes on sight. Troublesome Shadows Arc After his father's suicide, Hebi was in search of family. The whole Arc focuses on his squad trying to track down any leads to family he might have. Eventually Dante Uchiha discovered that he may have family in the Nara Clan. Hebi tried to confirm this only to be turned away every single time, all the while hoping to find someone he was kin to. When Hinote Hazukashi returned from his missions near the end of the Arc, it was revieled that Hebi was indeed related in marriage to the Nara Clan ending the Arc. Missing-Nin: Dante Uchiha Retrieval Arc During this time, Hebi assisted Yami Kokoro in his search for the former partner, Dante Uchiha. Hebi is seen in large part doing battle with several stronger shinobi who he meets while in transit from the leaf village to other places, without help from Yami Kokoro who had seperated to cover more ground. After these battles, Hebi soon gained a confidence in himself that he lacked before hand. While in a battle with Dante Uchiha Hebi was injured severely, preventing him from helping Yami Kokoro during the final confrontation between the two shinobi. Part II Surging Sands Arc During the opening of the Arc Hebi is seen training with Might Guy in order to increase his taijutsu skills. Hebi has shown that he has become a lot stronger than before and wishes to join one of the teams that will be sent into the Sunagakure to retrieve the now missing-nin Hinote Hazukashi. Abilities Techniques / Jutsu Hebi has a lot of stinema and can move varily fast for his size. However, his use of Earth Release jutsu are why he is most widly known. He is capable of precise chakura control, but this skill seems to become more erradic as a battle continues and he suffers on his chakura distribution during his jutsu. Many of his jutsu are Earth Release and he uses this almost exclusivly, his most prominate jutsu being Earth Release: Earth Palm Jutsu. Weapons Hebi is seen carrying normal shinobi weapons, excpet his excessive use of wire. This is most likely due to the fact that he uses paper-bombs in large numbers as well. This could be for alarms or traps, but he has been known to blanket an entire area with strands of wire. Trivia * Hebi's hobbies incude sleeping in trees, gardening, and practicing with kunai when he has the time. * Hebi's favorite food is anko dumplings and yakisoba. * Hebi's least favorite food is umeboshi (pickled plums). * During his time in the academy, Hebi developed a crush on a young medical-nin. * Hebi's first name means "Snake" or "Serpent". * Hebi uses Earth chakura and his chakura color is an oddly colored orange. * Hebi's mother, Kyoko, died when he was seven. Quotes * (to Might Guy) "It's a case of do ...or die!" * (to unknown enemy shinobi) "Death you cannot cheat, I am here to asure that!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Genin Category:Leaf ninja